Stuck, the sequel
by Socksycherry
Summary: Sequel to stuck. Djaq's reactions to what happens to Alan, and everything after that. Story is better than the summary. Completely WillDjaq, but probably some Robin Marian in later chapters. Woohoo. Rated T, because I don't know how far i will take it...
1. Chapter 1

Stuck: The sequel part one...

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this chapter 1 takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

Djaq was lay by the fire, with Will using himself as a rest to support her. They were thinking, just thinking of the one they had both lost.

After the fight outside the smoking camp, everyone, although preoccupied with Djaq, left her in Will and Matilda's care and went searching for their missing friend Alan. They never found him, and assumed his body had been ungraciously dragged out of the forest by Gisbourne, and the two men of his who had managed to escape. They could not tell Djaq, and yet in a sense, they had to. She had been closest to him, with the exception of Will. Who knew how she would react when she found out that they had purposely not told her? The answer was not very well.

'How could you have not told me?' She was shouting at the group, but the way she kept looking back at him, suggested that the speech that was to come was aimed mainly at Will, 'He was one of my closest friends, and you could not even have the decency to tell me what had happened to him.' Tears were streaming quickly down her face, not only for her friend, but also for the deceit the man she had thought she loved had shown. Will went to say something to her, but she was too quick and cut him off. 'Don't you dare say that this will be alright Will Scarlett, because it will not. How can it be?' She was sobbing, and Will pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly. 'How could you not tell me? He died alone, without us with him. I didn't even get to say goodbye.' The last part was a whisper, but the anger soon got the better of her, and she began hammering on his chest. 'I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY GOODBYE!' And with that, Djaq wriggled from Will's strong grasp, and stormed out of the temporary camp the group were staying at. All Will could do was watch after her as she walked away from him.

Just as Will went to follow her, John rested one of his large hands on the youg mans shoulder.

'Give her some time Will. She needs to get used to all of this. Just give her a bit to calm down.' Will knew that what the man said was true. Djaq was strong, but whenever the emotions in her finally surfaced, she alwas needed time to calm down. She was so unused to them. He sat down. He was going to ask her tonight, but somehow he had gone from being happy at finally asking her, to worried about even thinking such an idea. He sat on a nearby log, and wondered when he would eventually tell her, how, and if he would ever again have built up the courage to ask her the one question that was never out of his mind.

So that's it, the first chapter of the sequel. If anyone has any ideas for it, then just post them on the reviews bit. I'd love to hear what you think. 10 reviews for chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck: The sequel part one...

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this story takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

Will had followed her into the woods only an hour after she had ran out of camp, and he was worried that she would still be furious at him, but he had to see her.

He had followed her footsteps to a large willow tree that lay just by the sparkling river that flowed by the camp. Though in earnest, he already knew where she would be. Whenever she wanted to cool off, he could always find her under the bows of this willow tree. It was calm and peaceful, and Will had even built a small wooden bench inside it for them to sit on whenever she needed a friend. He parted the branches, and saw her sitting on the bench, head in hands and crying.

'Djaq.' He said this quietly, though she had still heard him. She looked up from where she was sat, and walked away from him to the other side of the tree trunk. This was what he had not wanted. Silent anger was the worst kind. Atleast he could read people when they shouted. With this, it made comforting her a lot more difficult. It made forgiving him a lot more difficult.

'Djaq, I need to talk to you.'

'What, so you can lie to me again? I do not think so.' She practically spat the words out, and Will did not like where this conversation was going.

'I do not think that was fair.' He said to her. She stepped out from behind the tree to face him.

'FAIR, FAIR! You do not have the right to talk to me about what is fair Will Scarlett. You purposelly betrayed me. You did not tell me that one of my closest friends were dead. How could you sit there every day with me, look me in the eye, and not tell me?' She had expected him to answer the question, but after a minute of silence, she was forced to prompt him to do so.

'Because... Because I did not want to lose you. You mean too much to me. I love you, and if you'd heard what had happened to Alan, then everyone thought that we might lose you to. You know, the shock and everything.' Her face lightened, and she walked into his open arms, standing for a moment with him, before he spoke.

'Do you forgive me?' He hoped that his explanation would be suitable for them to rebuild what they had.

She looked up into his large blue eyes, and realised that he truly did mean what he said. He did love her, and he only did it to protect her. Smiling at him, she spoke. 'There is nothing to forgive.' And with that, he stooped down to her, and kissed her lovingly on the lips. When they broke a few seconds later, he was the first to speak.

'Besides, that was not the only reason that I came here tonight.' He could not believe that he was saying this, but it was too late to go back, he could only go forward.

'Djaq, could you please sit down. I have something to tell you.' She did as told, and sat on the bench, and Will, instead of joining her, knealt on the floor just in front of her. She knew what was about to come, and her face lit up. Even though it was streaked with tears, Will still thought that she looked truly beautiful. 'You know I love you, right?'

She nodded at the question. 'And that I would never let anything happen to you?' Djaq remembered back to the shelter, what he had done to save her. He had even endured torture, and risked his life, all for her. She nodded again. 'And...' He knew he just had to get the words out. 'Will you marry me?'

Okay, so I know I said that I wanted 10 reviews, but i'm going soft. I definitely want 10 for chapter 3 though. What will she say????


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this story takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

Instead of being given an answer, Will was knocked over by Djaq. She had leapt onto him, hugging him closely, and both had fell over onto the ground. She looked down upon him. This was the man who had saved her life, risking his own, broken the news about her friend's death, and had now asked her to marry him. She could not believe her luck to have found such an incredible man, and would have thought herself a fool if she were to let him go. She stared into his eyes for a moment, before Will finally broke the silence.

'So, is that a yes?' Both started laughing at his obvious question, and Djaq beant down and kissed him fully on the lips. Her future husband. She loved him so much, and both knew that they would do anything to make the other happy. Djaq got up off Will, and when both had sat on the grassy floor, she lay into him, his head reating against the trunk of the willow tree, and hers resting on his chest. Djaq loved the way that his chest rose and fell under her head, and after the day that she had had, fell straight to sleep against it's steady rhythm.

Will was sat with his fiance lay across him. He stared at her, just stared, taking in all of her beauty. He truly did love her, and now he was to be made the luckiest man in the world. The moment passed too quickly however, and he realised before too long that both had to be back at the camp before someone missed them. H eshook her lighly, and she stirred slightly, but she was still not fully awake. He knew something that would do the job.

'Djaq,' he said quietly, 'I have something for you.' With this, her eyes slowly opened, just as Will pulled out a wrapped up piece of cloth from his back pocket. His arm curved round her, and unwrapping the cloth, she saw that inside it was a ring. A beautiful silver ring, with a small purple stone set in the center of several clear stones.

'But, how?'

'Robin let me have it. I told him and he let me search through the bags for the perfect thing to give you.' She looked up at him worriedly, but he knew exactly what was on her mind, and so continued, 'don't worry Djaq, I made him promise not to tell anyone... especially not Much. You know that if he found out, then half of Nottingham would know before it was even sundown.' Djaq giggled, and then reached up to kiss him. 'Speaking of sundown, we really need to get back. But...' Again, Will knew what she was going to say. He supposed it had been from the endless days that he had just looked at her, before she even knew of his love for her. 'No, we don't hae to tell anyone.' And with that, she kissed him once more, and then both got up and headed back to the camp, holding hands and staying close.

Aaaaw. Nice. Before I say how many reviews I need, I'd just like to say thnx to,

Soapy Liedown, Marian66, I am the lev, Dean Parker, Pig the prophetess, Tiasworld, becaaaaa, Miczo, and anyone else who feels like reviewing in the future. Woohoo. Anyway, i'm gonna say 20 reviews, so get reviewing. Only 8 to go. Lots more Will/Djaq to come, and i might even throw in a bit of Alan. How you might say? Well review to find out. I also promise that the next chapter will be longer. looooooonger. So only 8 more to go. Remember, 20 in all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this story takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

Djaq and Will finally reached the camp, just as John was about to lead a search party after them. He wanted to shout at the both of them for worrying him so much, but after the day that Djaq had had, he decided that it was best to just leave it at him going straight to sleep. He removed his sword, and he, Much and Djaq all headed off to their seperate blankets. Djaq gave Will a small kiss on the cheek before she departed.

'I will see yo when you come to sleep.' And with that, she walked away from him, towards a nearby tree that she had been sleeping under. Will went to follow her, but was stopped by Robin's arm on his shoulder.

'I saw the ring. I guess that you asked her.' A large grin spread across Will's face, and Robin jumped up with all of his usual enthusiasm, and hugged the young carpenter warmly.

'Congratulations! But, why didn't you tell anyone. I mean, this is pretty big news. You two finally getting married.' Robin's smile had faded to show a look of confusion. He would have thought that Will would have wanted to spread the news as far as he could, and Djaq would have atleast wanted to tell the rest of the gang.

'Djaq did not want to yet. She told me on the way back that it might make Alan's funeral less inportant, and if there was anything that she did not want, then it would be that. So if you could keep it quiet, especially with Much around, we would both be very grateful.' Robin nodded to Will, and then walked off towards his own makeshift bed, still grinning at the news his friend had finally given him. Will walked in the opposite direction, and when he reached Djaq, lay down beside her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and his head up against the back of her neck. He kissed it, and then whispered in her ear.

'I do not know if you know this, but I am so happy to be marrying you.' She smiled, and snuggled up against him, and this was how everyone found them in the morning.

Sorry this is such a small chapter, but oh well. Also, Alan will definitely be in the next chapter. Woohoo. Next one will be longer and at 25 reviews. But Pig the Prophetess countss for 2 reviews, because she asked nicely. In fact, all long reviews will count as two, cause it's nearly Christmas.

I have one more point, how about a big post-a-thon. On 24th December, everyone post at least one story/update just before christmas. I know that because we all live in different countries, they will all be posted at different times, but I think that it will work. Review and tell me what you think, or you could send me a message. Tell me what you think. Bye...


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this story takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

A man was lay sleeping on the large, soft bed that was placed in the middle of the room. One of his hands was lying across his thigh, as a freshly healed wound was clearly visible through the ripped material of his trousers, just as a tall man stepped quietly through the door. He pulled off the hood of his cloak, to reveal his true identity. Sir Guy of Gisbourne. He walked over to the bed, and ripped off the thin blanket that lay over the sleeping man's torso, causing him to be violently woken up. His head flew up, and a confused look began to cover his face.

'GET UP NOW!' Guy was clearly in a terrible mood, most likely for something that Robin Hood had done to just basically undermine him.

'What?' The previously sleeping man gave him a look of pure innocence, probably to get out of the task that was quite clearly coming, 'I'm not meant to walk on this leg for atleast another fortnight.' He pointed down to his leg, and as he moved it, the wound moved in quite a grotesque way, that he knew would have offended most people.

'You will get up now, and help me with the sheriff's task, NOW! Unless you want to go back to Hood and explain this whole thing. I'm sure he would love to know why you were staying in the castle instead of with his pathetic little band.' Gisbourne's voice had grown gradually lower and quieter, which made it even more menacing than usual. The man on the bed got up as quickly as he could, and limping, followed Guy out of the room.

Okay, first things first, Christmas post-a-thon. My idea for everyone to post a story on Christmas Eve has reached quite a few people, and if you would like to join in, then just mention it when you review. I would like to say thanks to Pig the Prophetess, Mage Ren, Soapy Liedown and I am the Lev for already saying YES. Woohoo. That's 5 so far, so please say YES to joining in.

Secondly, I know that this chapter is extremely short, but I do have a reason. You see, not many people read or review at weekends, so I thought that I would do as I promised, post a short chapter today, and post a longer one on Monday. Please review, but it won't affect if I post on Monday or not. Yeah, so keep r&r ing


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this story takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

'Will!' Djaq had ran up behind the young carpenter, and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She did not realise however, that whilst she was doing this, Wil had dropped his tools at the call of his name, and had sneaked his arm around her waist. As she had kissed him, he pulled her down towards him. She lay across him, with her head resting on his outstretched arm, and legs hanging from his knee, and both of them staring at each other and laughing. Will leant down and kissed her mouth, before she started to talk.

'Will, Robin sent me to get you. He needs us back at camp, something about going to the castle.' And with this, he helped her to stand, though both still giggling at themselves and the other, and headed back to the camp hand in hand.

'Will, where have you been, and why are you both grinning. Stop it, you look too much like Much.' Much fixed Robin with a glare, but he was too occupied with the two sweetharts stood in front of him. He remembered how it had been with Marian when they were younger. They knew they were promised too each other, but that held no sway over them. Despite this, both he and Marian both knew that they would have fallen in love. They would sneak out at night together to watch the stars, or run from their fathers when they were supposed to be watching the two lovestruck teens, but John talking drew him back to the present.

'Robin, Robin, wake up. What is your plan.' Robin looked around the camp. Everyone seemed to have noticed that he had been daydreaming, even Will and Djaq had stopped staring and giggling at each other to see what was wrong with Robin. He ignored their stares, and began to talk to the gang.

'Okay. I have heard from a reliable source,' Much rolled his eyes at his master. He did not see why Robin could not just say that Marian had told him, everyone knew this to be true, and Robin saw his eyes, but continued anyway. 'That their is a shipment of gold residing in the castle. We need to get in, then get it out. It's around two hundred pounds, so there should not be that many guards protecting it, and should be an easy job. So everyone get ready to go. We have five minutes before we set off.

And with this, everyone set off in their own directions, getting ready for the supposedly easy job that lay ahead of them.

Ooooooooooooh. Not very often I write Robin and Marian, but I just felt soooo happy that schools over, I just had to make the whole gang feel happy in my story. Only two things to mention this time before I say how many reviews I want.

First, is an apology. I know that I said I would update on Monday, but school has caught up with me. As well as this, I have also been working on my post-a-thon story, which is really something special. It's will djaq in the future, but it's super duper sweet, and the storyline has never ever been done before. (Atleast I don't think it has)...

Which leads me nicely on to my second point, the Christmas Post A thon. My idea for everyone to post a story on Christmas Eve has reached quite a few people, and if you would like to join in, then just mention it when you review. I would like to say thanks to Pig the Prophetess, Mage Ren, Soapy Liedown, Miczo, Marian66 and I am the Lev for already saying YES. Woohoo. That's 7 so far (including me), so please say YES to joining in.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this story takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

Guy sped down the corridors, with the man from the bedroom trying to keep up with him. Whilst staying in te room, he had not felt hardly anything in his leg, but now he was chasing after Guy, he knew why Matilda had told him to stay off it for atleast another week. He was bent over his leg whilst walking, with one hand pressed firmly against the wound. They reached the end of the hallway, and continued walking straight through a set of large, wooden doors, which both men knew led to the sheriff's private study.

'Gisbourne! Where have you been? Oh, it doesn't matter, but I do see you have brought your little dog's body with you. Excellent, excellent.' The sheriff walked in front of Gisbourne, and stared up into the man's chin.

'IT'S A SHAME YOU DID NOT BRING HIM THIS MORNING WHEN I ACTUALLY NEEDED HIM!!' The sheriff hit Gisbourne hard on the face, causing the tall man to stagger backwards. 'Both of you, out oof my sight. NOW!' Both men walked as swiftly as they could, Gisbourne still holding his face and the man behind him with his bad leg, to the door.

'Well then Giz, what do we do now?' Gisbourne glared at the man, before telling him to go back to his room, and when the man complained, merely said, 'But your leg has not yet healed.' And walked away toward the man's room, with him quickly in tow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Djaq had easily charmed the two guards at the side of the castle, before discreetly letting slip that she had a fiance, who quickly came round the corner, and knocked out both of them with only one swift sidewards movement with his axe.

'Nice one lads.' Robin said to the gang, and Djaq and Will just smiled at each other, before their small bubble was burst by John shaking them roughly on the shoulders, and ushering them hand in hand through the now open door.

The gang snook single file through the almost deserted corridors, checking every corner and swiftly taking out the abnormally few guards who opposed them, before approaching a large hallway, that had three doors leading from it. One in the centre, and two quite a way away on either side.

'Okay then, I know the sheriff has hid his money in one of these small rooms, but I could not find out which one, so we will have to split up. John, Much, you two take the door here, Djaq, Will, you two take the door on the left, and I will take the door on the right.' The gang looked at him gone out, 'NOW!' And all members of the gang started to sprint down the long corridors.

Within a few seconds, Djaq and Will had reached the door in front of them, and turned to see Much at his door, and therefore shouting at John to 'get a move on'. They giggled, before Will reached out to turn the door handle.

'No!' Djaq too had reached out, and her hand now rested on top of his. 'Axes first. We do not know who could be in there.' Will smiled at her. She was always looking out for him, and he her. They truly were the perfect match. He leant down, and kissed her.

'Ready?' Djaq nodded, the handle turned, and both went racing into the room...

Mwahahahaha. How evil is that. I'm guessing you all know who the strange man with the leg is. But before I tell you how many reviews I want, (I forgot last time, but that won't happen again evil grin), I wpould like to say something about this story.

I just have to mention, that this story is a bit of a filler. It sort of bridges the gap between Stuck, and Stuck 3. But don't despair, because that storyline is just fantabulous. So this story will only be 1 or 2 more chapters, then the fun can begin with Stuck 3.

Okay then, if you thought I might forget, I haven't. If you get me up to 42 chapters, i'll release the next chapter unto the world. And may I remind you, the longer you make me wait, the more danger Will and Djaq might be in. In fact, if you make it upto 42 before, erm, let me see, midnight on the 24th (GMT), then i'll throw in something extra. Maybe a preview of Stuck 3 (yes there will be a third), or something Will/Djaqified.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again. Yes, this is the sequel, just as I promised. Before we start though, I would just like to mention that I do not own any of these characters. I lost them gambling to the BBC before series 1 started, and well, now I own none of them... Anyway, this story takes place a few weeks after 'stuck'. Enjoy...

Both Djaq and Will raced into the room shouting, but immediately stopped as they saw who was stood in front of them. Both swords and axes dropped to their owners sides, as Djaq began to talk.

'Alan, but you're dead, you can't be here.' Her voice was almost inaudible, but the room was so quiet, that both men heard her quite clearly. Alan walked towards her slowly, even for a man with a bad leg, but she turned away from him, and walked out of the room. Both Alan and Will could hear her crying outside, and after giving Alan a horrible look, went out to comfort his fiancee.

Will walked out to her, and wrapped her into a warm hug, his head resting on top of hers, and his hand stroking her short black hair. The tears that were coming from her were slowly making a temporary stain on the front of his shirt.

'He cannot be here, he's dead. And why is he here?' Just as she had finished saying this, Alan came out, grabbed her arm, and pulled both her and Will back inside the room, before closing the large, wooden door behind the three of them. Djaq quickly pulled her arm away from his grip, before once again going to stand behind Will.

'Do not you even touch her! You were dead, you never came back to find us.' Will practically spat the words at his best friend, but was stopped as the door quickly opened with a loud bang as it hit the wall behind it.

'ALAN, THE SHERIFF WANTS...' Gisbourne was instantly cut off as a large axe handle swiftly connected itself with his head, causing him to fall unconcsious to the groud. All three of the people inside the room could hear footsteps echoing down the corridor, and one look outside the door told them that guards were heading in their direction. But Djaq did not care about this, only the person in front of her.

'How could you have done this to us, after all WE have done for you? You traitor!' Will was now struggling to hold Djaq back from attacking Alan right then and there, as her arms flailed against his. Luckily for Will though, Robin entered the room just as he was about to let go of her. Just as Will and Djaq had done, Robin stopped suddenly upon seeing Alan, but his attention was instantly moved as Djaq raced towards Alan, knocking him to the ground. Tears were still streaming down her face, as she tried to hit him, but no longer having the strength to do so. Will and Robin grabbed her and lifted her off him, pulling her from the room with the sound of the guards coming ever closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Djaq stood silently and alone by Alan's grave. The gang had managed to get the money, and had escaped with the same ease that came with all of their missions to the castle. But neither of these things mattered to her as much as what she had seen at the castle. She knew he was dead,they had even dug a grave for him, but her ever logical mind told her to review the facts once more. Had she een seen him dead? No. Had they buried someone in the grave before her? No. Djaq knew that there was every possibility he could still be alive, but not all of her wanted to believe the obvious. That he was working for Gisbourne.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will had noticed that within the few days since they had once again seen Alan, Djaq had become evn more withdrawn from everyone in the gang, especially him. She had barely been eating, and had often taken to long walks alone in the forest. Had she really loved him that much? Maybe more than she loved Will himself? He tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, but even after the weeks passed, and everything slowly went back to normal, they were there. Always there in the back of his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay then people, that's it. Until Stuck 3 that is. And just to make life easier, I might actually just call it Stuck 3. But before I get to work with that, a few things to say, and you'll definitely want to read them.

Number one. My friend Soapy Liedown and I had an idea for a new years postathon, cause we all loved the last one. And, if we get atleast erm... 5 people joining in (not including us obviously) then you will get to read the sequel to my christmas postathon where Djaq and Will's kids are all grown up and moving on. Woohoo. So you know what to do, just tell me or Soapy Liedown that you want in by either PM or reviewing (my personal favourite hint hint).

Number two. I think in my last chapter that if you gave me so many reviews by a certain time, then I would give you something on Stuck 3. Okay, looks like you came up good, so I should too. So if you don't want spoilers, then look away...now...

Erm... well, it contains all the characters, and is set in Sherwood. Only joking, that's too obvious. Well, Djaq gets caught with Alan, and Will gets angry, so he storms off, not giving Djaq a chance to tell him what really happened. Djaq gets caught somehow before she can chase him to Scarborough, but will Will go back and help her?? I want another 5 reviews on this chapter for the new story to go up. Deal? Okay, i'll take that as a yes then. Good Good.

And who just can't wait until the finale??


End file.
